Cinderella story
by Phoenix147
Summary: It's not what it sounds like, just read on and you'll get what I mean. Part one of the McGregor stories.
1. Rude customers

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade in anyway.  
  
Title: Cinderella story  
  
Summary: it's not what you think, I just needed a title.  
  
It was after the championships, Ray hadn't seen Tyson, Max, Kai or Kenny since the world tournament, and he was now working as a waiter in a restaurant, he was staying in a flat, and beyblading whenever he could. He was enjoying his life, but it was about to change.  
  
The day was going the usual way, Ray was serving people with a smile and being polite, he was wearing a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt, as was required, his hair still in a ponytail, and his head band still on, but he had to wear trainers.  
  
Johnny, Oliver and Robert from the Majestics walked in, followed by a girl the same age and height as Ray. She had shoulder length black hair and pale blue eyes. Her skin was very pale, and she looked upset. She was wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of jeans that were worn at the knees, her trainers were scuffed.  
  
"Sit down" Johnny hissed at her, she obeyed, sitting at a table, while the others sat down as well.  
  
A waiter came up to their table after a few minutes and gave them their menus. The three boys handed them to the girl. She sighed and looked through them. Ray watched the girl for a while, then when on with his job.  
  
About 15 minutes later a waiter came over to the Majestics table, "Are you ready to order?" he asked, Johnny looked at the waiter.  
  
"No I'm sorry we haven't decided yet" he said in a rude tone, the waiter walked off, muttering about ungrateful customers. Ray glanced at them, "I guess I'll have to get them their food" he sighed, Robert looked up and spotted Ray, he smirked and whispered to the others, who burst out laughing.  
  
"Hello, are you ready to order, or are you just taking up space?" Ray asked forcing politeness into his voice, the girl answered in a quiet voice "Please just get them anything", Ray nodded.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I don't mind, I'm not fussy" she said quickly grinning at Ray. He nodded, grinning back at her. A few minutes later he came back with 4 soups. 3 were the soup of the day 'Pea soup' and one was 'Chicken Noodle soup' he placed the three in front of the boys and the one different one in front of the girl.  
  
"There, enjoy your meal" he said bowing politely and backing away.  
  
Johnny glared at the girl, before all three boys said a very quick and rude thank you, and began to eat their soups.  
  
Kim finished first, then kept silent, catching Ray's eye every so often, then shuddering, when the boys began laughing. Robert looked right at Ray and whispered something to the others, who began laughing again. The girl had heard what they had said, her eyes widened.  
  
"What are they talking about now?" Ray whispered in her ear, she jumped slightly, and looked at him  
  
"You don't want to know" she whispered back, Ray beckoned her to another table. Robert saw this and whispered again to Oliver and Johnny.  
  
"Maybe, he has the hots for her" Oliver suggested,  
  
"Maybe she has the hots for him" Robert said before Johnny laughed  
  
"She HAS got the hots for him, I've heard her talking to her friends" Johnny told them and they burst out laughing again.  
  
"Are they talking about me?" Ray asked once the girl had joined him at the other table.  
  
"Sort of, they find it funny that you work at a restaurant , and they are now planning something" she explained.  
  
"Well just because they are rolling in money, doesn't mean everyone else is" Ray comments, and tells the girl to go sit down and thanks her for telling him, she nods and goes back to her seat, Robert, Oliver and Johnny all being surprisingly quiet.  
  
About half an hour later of silence and polite talking Robert called over to Ray, who was just finishing up to leave. "Oh Ray, would you mind coming over here for a minute?" he asked in a fake nice tone.  
  
Ray dragged his feet, once again over to their table "Yes, what can I do fro you Robert?" he asked in an equally fake tone  
  
"Oh we were just wondering why you were talking to my little sister?" Johnny replied.  
  
"I was just asking her what you were talking about, because I know that you guys don't have the honesty to tell me yourselves" Ray replied coolly,  
  
"Well I'd rather you didn't talk my sister, if you don't mind" Johnny said, glancing at the girl,  
  
"She should be able to choose who she does and doesn't want to talk to" Ray said slightly annoyed, and looking at the girl for support, but she was looking at the floor helplessly, she was used to her brother bulling her, Johnny smirked even more "Fine I'll ask her" he said to ray then turned to his sister. "Kim do you want to talk to Ray?"  
  
"yes I would, but if I'm not allowed-" she said quietly  
  
"And your not allowed, see Ray I do ask her" Johnny smirks again, Ray, however felt more angry then before, "You're a control freak! You make sure everything is done your way!" he yelled at Johnny,  
  
"And? There's a problem with it? She's my little sister Ray, I can make her do what I like". Johnny grinned.  
  
"Why are you sticking up for her Ray?" Oliver asked  
  
"Yes why? Do you like her?" Robert added.  
  
"I'd stick up for anyone who has to put up with you stuck up prats!" Ray said, "I don't know why I'm standing here arguing with you, my shifts over so I'm going" and with that he stormed out, leaving Oliver, Robert and especially Johnny in a state of shock, Kim got up and ran out after Ray.  
  
"Ray wait!" she called after him.  
  
"What!?" he snarled turning around, thinking it would be Johnny, or one of the others "Oh it's you" he said once he saw it was her.  
  
"Arigato" she said bowing slightly "No-one normally stand up to my brother like that, I apologise for him"  
  
"It was nothing" he said blushing a bit "I'm sorry about acting grouchy, I'm not normally like that"  
  
"I know, I've seen you with your friends" she said, they were both silent for a moment, not knowing what to say, and feeling nervous.  
  
"Hey, I was going to go back to my flat for a bit, do you wanna come round and chat for a bit?" he asked, she nodded, they walked over, both felling very nervous.  
  
****  
  
"Would you like some tea?" Ray asked as the walked inside.  
  
"Yeah o.k." she said as he told her to go to the living room and sit down on the couch. She walked into the living room and looked around, at the photos, the wall paper and everything basically. She smiled, it may not have been a fancy or as posh as her house, but it felt more like a home. Ray went to go get changed out of his work clothes, leaving Kim to drink her tea. Which she did, a few moments later Ray walked out of his room  
  
"Err Kim, would you mind passing me my top, it's in the living room" he asked, only wearing his trousers. And those shoes he has. Kim looked around, trying to avoid looking at him, so she wouldn't blush.. she picked it and threw it to here "There you go" she said, blushing slightly,  
  
"Arigato" he said bowing slightly and going back into his room and returning a moment later fully dressed in his usual.  
  
"So how come I haven't seen you around before?" he asked sitting next to her on the couch.  
  
"Because I'm either cleaning Johnny's Beyblade or watching him battle from the sidelines" she sighed.  
  
"A real Cinderella then" Ray joked, as Kim pushed him playfully, "Yeah you are, and I can be the ugly step mother" he said going on with the joke, and pulling a funny face, Kim laughed a bit  
  
"Nah sorry, Robert's taken that position I mean you can't get any uglier than him" she grinned.  
  
"Who am I then?" he asked, Kim looked at him, knowing what to say, but instead she blushed and shrugged "I dunno", Ray blushed for a second as well, then saw that her mug was empty. "More tea?" he asked reaching over her, to get her mug, but unbalancing himself and fell onto Kim's lap. She looked stunned for a second, then burst out laughing. Ray got up quickly blushing fiercely. Kim picked up the mug and handed it to him "That's what you wanted to get right?" she asked, he nodded and dashed to the kitchen to get her another cup of tea, while he was in there he breathed deeply, his heart beating like a drum, he didn't know anything about apart from the fact that she had a famous brother and that she came from Europe, so why did he like her so much? The kettle boiled and he finished making her cup of tea, Kim was staring at the floor, blushing slightly. Ray came in with her cup of tea, he put it carefully down in front of her and decided to see if she was perfect.  
  
"Do you Beyblade?" he asked her, she nodded.  
  
"Do you think I could ever be a relation of Johnny's and not know how to Beyblade?" she asked.  
  
"Do you think you could beat me?" he challenged  
  
"With out a doubt" she grinned. He smiled, 'she is perfect' he thought, beckoning her to follow him, he lead her to a room with a built in Beyblade stadium, he held Drigger in his hand, it was on it's launcher. Kim pulled a Beyblade out of her pocket, it was icy blue and the bit-beast was a blue flamed fox. She stood getting ready to launch. "Three......Two...One!" they both said in unison 


	2. Winners choice

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade in anyway.  
  
Title: Cinderella story  
  
Summary: it's not what you think, I just needed a title.  
  
Kim's launch would have made Kai proud. Ray blinked in surprise and almost forgot to launch.  
  
Both beyblade's spun around to begin with; Driger then started circling around Kim's beyblade. She smirked, muttering something quickly under her breath, her blade suddenly going still, but still spinning. Ray looked at it, blinking, "Drigger, tiger claw attack!" he yelled, though it was a wrong move, as Driger went in for an attack he bounced right off of her blade, but it was still spinning, She smirked, "You'd better try that again Ray" she sneered, he took no notice of it, and attacked again, his beyblade bouncing off again. She smirked again "Vupiara attack!" she yelled, as her beyblade turned onto Rays and attacked with full power, knocking his down.  
  
"That was a short battle" he commented picking up his beyblade.  
  
"Hey it's not my fault, people normally have enough sense not to constantly attack" she said grinning, her beyblade flying up to her hand. "Besides I've been beyblading before I could even walk and talk"  
  
Ray nodded, looking defeated for a minute then smiling. "How about we go get a meal or something, to celebrate you beating me?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah sure," she said grinning as well, putting her beyblade into her pocket again and walking back round to Ray.  
  
A few minutes later they were walking down the street, no clue where to go and not caring, "I bet this is more fun then hanging around with your brother" Ray said smiling at her, she grinned and nodded.  
  
"Yes, it's way better" she replied, blushing as Ray put his arm around her.  
  
"You know Ray, I have to be honest I lo......" she began to say as a loud voice interrupted  
  
"RAY LEAVE HER ALONE!" Johnny was standing behind them watching with a look of disgust, Oliver and Robert standing beside him, Robert had no real emotion on his face while Oliver looked both angry and slightly jealous.  
  
Johnny walked up to them and grabbed his sister arms roughly, "Come on I'm taking you home!" He growled pulling her away from Ray.  
  
****  
  
"Why did you do that?" she asked Johnny later with tears in the corner of her eyes.  
  
"Because, one, you ran away from us and two, I can't let you hang around with.....him" Johnny answered pronouncing the last word with obvious hatred, "Go to your room!" he commanded. Kim glared and slapped him across the face  
  
"I hate you!" she yelled "I can't wait till we get back to Europe!" she ran up to her room and slammed and locked the door.  
  
"I still think maybe you shouldn't treat her like that" Oliver said sitting down on a chair.  
  
"You're only saying that because you like her!" Johnny snapped one side of his face bright red.  
  
"Fine I'll shut up then" Oliver snapped back, ever since they had left Europe all of them had been arguing about stupid things. Johnny sat down, turning on the TV and forgetting about Oliver.  
  
****  
  
Ray went back to his flat, feeling slightly upset, he wanted to hit Johnny.  
  
"I bet she'll never be allowed anywhere alone again" he sighed making himself a cup of tea. He sat down on his couch, drinking his tea. About 15 minutes later there was a knock at his door. He went to answer it, finding no-one there, he looked down seeing a letter, he picked it up.  
  
It Read:  
  
Ray,  
  
I'm sorry about my brother, as I've probably said before; he obviously hates you, though I can't see why. He's banned me from ever seeing you again, but, though this might sound like it's from Romeo and Juliet, I just have to see you again, my brother is going to be going to the new beyblade park, to beat everyone....again, please come. I know that you need a ticket to get in, and that cost a lot of money, but here it is attached to this letter. Please come.  
  
Luv Kim  
  
Ray grinned once he'd read it, he looked at the ticket, he'd defiantly come if she'd spent this much money on a ticket for him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter, don't worry, the story isn't too sappy, I'll try and update a.s.a.p.  
  
~*~Phoenix147~*~ 


	3. Ruined meal

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade in anyway.  
  
Title: Cinderella story  
  
Summary: it's not what you think, I just needed a title.  
  
The next day, Ray made his way down to the new Beyblading Park. Hoping that he would see Kim, and that Johnny wouldn't interfere. He approached the gates giving in the ticket, it was around noon, Kim and her brother's team should be here by now. He looked around, almost losing hope, till he heard cheering coming from a nearby stadium.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" came a female voice "You were so cool Enrique" Ray rolled his eyes; he had found the Majestics, and their fan-girls.  
  
"Oh we love you Johnny!" a group of girls yelled. "We love you Oliver!"  
  
Then a voice said in his ear "I love you Ray", he spun around to see Kim standing there smiling, he smiled.  
  
"I'm glad you came" she said to him. Neither of them saying or doing anything after that.  
  
"Erm...how about we go for that meal that we had to miss?" he suggested, she grinned and nodded  
  
"And I know just the place" Kim told him, leading him out of the Park and to a restaurant, it was just like every other place, with one difference, it was obviously English. They walked in, the owner recognising Kim and leading them to a table.  
  
"Ah your actually here with someone other than your brother" the owner commented as he gave them their menu's. She nodded, as the owner left.  
  
"I'm going to have, the Tomato and basil pasta, you?" she said to Ray.  
  
"The spicy noodles" he replied, luckily not noticing the prices.  
  
After a few minutes, they had ordered and their food had arrived. They were making conversation, well trying to anyway.  
  
"So...have you lived in China long?" Kim asked.  
  
"Yeah, most of my life, after I left the White Tigers and joined the Bladebreakers, we travelled all around the world." Ray said.  
  
"Oh, you're lucky then, the most of the world I've seen is Europe" Kim replied.  
  
"Yeah...."Ray trailed off, not knowing what to say.  
  
"Have you seen your team-mates recently?" Kim asked.  
  
"No" Ray answered "Do you belong to a team?"  
  
"Not exactly" she replied "I'm considered a member of the Majestics though."  
  
Both of them were surprised at how much effort they had to put into this conversation.  
  
They kept trying to get a conversation going, but it would end at some point leaving them in an uneasy silence. Soon they were just finishing off their drinks, still trying to keep a conversation going.  
  
"Well, um this might be a bit personal, but why did you leave the white tigers?" Kim asked curiously.  
  
"Oh, it's not personal at all, I just-" Ray began to explain, when he was interrupted  
  
"Kim McGregor!" someone called over, it was Oliver,  
  
"Oh...um Hi Oliver" she said quietly as he came over.  
  
"I didn't realise you'd be here, I make sure Johnny doesn't come in" Oliver said smiling, both Kim and Ray adopted shocked looks.  
  
"You're, you're helping me?" Kim asked.  
  
"Yes, why? Do you want Johnny to come in and blow his top?" Oliver asked  
  
"No...But....you wouldn't just do this out of the kindness of your heart...I know you Oliver" Kim replied raising an eyebrow as he blushed.  
  
"Yes I would, I don't think Johnny should make your decisions for you" Oliver said quickly, obviously lying.  
  
"Oliver! Tell me" she hissed, sounding slightly like her brother.  
  
"Well I um....I...." Oliver stuttered before whispered something in her ear, she looked shocked, and quickly put down some money on the table  
  
"There...um Ray, I, I have to go" she said quickly running out.  
  
"What did you say to her!?" Ray demanded to know as he stood up.  
  
"The truth, Ray, your not the only person who likes her, I didn't think she'd take it like that, I'm sorry" Oliver muttered, Ray glared at him before running out after Kim.  
  
She was standing in the park, staring at the road, shocked at what she had just found out.  
  
"Kim?" Ray said softly, walking up to her. "I'm sorry that I had to run away like that" she said quietly turning and facing him.  
  
"Its o.k. Oliver told me" Ray said, she looked at the ground. "Hey it's not like you like him back...right?" he asked nervously.  
  
"No I don't but, Ray I have to share a house with him, I see him everyday, and only now has he shown any signs of being nice, it's just weird" she shuddered.  
  
"Hey just ignore him" he said soothingly. Kim smiled slightly and looked Ray in the eyes. He looked back at her, his heart thumping again, he leant forward and kissed her.  
  
For a few seconds they didn't move, they just kissed. Kim felt her cheeks go red, but she didn't care.  
  
"Kim? WHAT THE HELL!?" a voice cut through the silence, Kim quickly pulled apart from Ray, Johnny was standing there, with Oliver, both looking disgusted. "One of you had better explain" Johnny snapped walking up to them.  
  
Ray was stunned, not knowing what to say, Kim however glared at her brother. "Well I would have though it was easy to see what's going on, I don't see a reason to explain" she replied coolly.  
  
"That's not what I meant, and you know it!" Johnny snarled at her. He grabbed her wrist roughly and pulled her away from Ray. "I told you before Ray, stay away from my sister, I don't want any of my family hanging around with people like you"  
  
"What do you mean by people like me?" Ray asked calmly "What's wrong with me?"  
  
"I would have thought that was obvious" Johnny sneered.  
  
"It's because I work as a waiter, isn't it?" Ray guessed. Johnny nodded. "Other people aren't as rich as you Johnny, some have to work for a living"  
  
"I know, but my sister can do better then you" Johnny sneered again. Kim glared at her brother and slapped him  
  
"Johnny, shut up!" she hissed. But he ignored her.  
  
"You're a snob, did you know that Johnny?" Ray said through gritted teeth. Johnny just ignored him and walked off, pulling his sister, who was glaring and trying to get away from him.  
  
Ray glared at Oliver who had kept silent all the time. "What? Johnny saw her running away from the restaurant so I told him that you had been with her, he got annoyed and followed you"  
  
"Just get lost Oliver!" Ray hissed before walking back to his flat.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ I'd better just say, I can write a romance plot, so the kissing bits will be a bit plain  
  
~*~Phoenix147~*~ 


	4. Fights and a plan

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade in anyway.  
  
Title: Cinderella story  
  
Summary: it's not what you think, I just needed a title.  
  
((authors note: this is just a small chapter, it's not too long, it's just introducing the next plot enjoy)) ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kim was up in her room, it had a wooden floor and red wall paper. She was sitting at her desk writing in a note book.  
  
'I swear I hate my brother sometimes, this is the second time he's dragged me away from Ray, I just don't see why he can be such a snob, it's really hard to believe that I'm related to him. And to-night Oliver 'revealed' that he likes me. I bet it was a ploy to get me and Ray apart, I bet he also tipped Johnny off, I was having fun as well-'  
  
'splatter', a drop of blood interrupted her sentence, she and Johnny had just finished their argument. Kim had come out worse, she had a cut lip, a bruise on her right cheek and few on her arms. Johnny only had a small cut on his cheek where she had caught him with her nails and a black eye.  
  
She sighed and put her pen down, wiping the back of her hand over the cut. Wishing that Johnny would just let her live her own life. "Yeah that'll happen" she said out loud. Sighing again, she closed her note book and went over to her window, she opened it, her window had a small balcony. Kim stepped out onto it and leant on the rail that surrounded it. Watching the sky, it was just getting to sunset.  
  
Her brother was playing tennis with Robert, Enrique and Oliver, "Finally they are all home" she said smiling slightly, it had been so long since all four of them had been together. Enrique was normally out on dates 24/7, Robert was being his usual self and sitting alone, Oliver and Johnny were almost always together, which was weird since, Oliver and Enrique got on better.  
  
She walked back into her room closing the window and laying on her bed, staring at the ceiling, deep in thought. She doubted that Johnny had taken her seriously, until today. Now he'd probably make sure she couldn't run off again, so that made things more difficult. Before she could come up with some stupid plan to see Ray again she drifted off to sleep.  
  
Down on the tennis courts Enrique was being filled in on the situation.  
  
"So you've had a bust up over the guy with the long ponytail?" he asked.  
  
"Well I can't get why Kim's likes him so much" Johnny said as he hit the ball, Enrique missing it. Robert and Oliver were sitting out, watching.  
  
"Well she isn't a kid any more, you can't run around making sure every guy she dates is rich, if she likes Ray let her like him" Oliver said.  
  
"Yeah but, come on, you can't really expect me to let her go out with Ray" Johnny snapped.  
  
"I agree" Robert said, "We do now about him, I thought he was out with that girl from the white tigers"  
  
"Yeah, I wonder what happened to her." Enrique mused missing another ball.  
  
"Well he doesn't seem to have any thing to do with her" Oliver added, "Why is everyone against Ray?"  
  
"Shut up Oliver!" Johnny hissed, "we know you have a soft spot for Kim, but don't let it blind your judgement"  
  
"sorry" he apologised, "But Ray likes her a lot, and to be truthful-" he was cut off by Enrique  
  
"How much does he like her?" he asked.  
  
"A lot" Oliver replied, "Him and her were kissing an junk"  
  
"O.k. I have an idea Johnny, if you really want Ray to go away, come on lets go inside an I'll tell you, it's getting cold out here"  
  
"Yeah right, you just hate losing" Robert sneered. They walked inside, and began discussing their plan.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
See what I meant, sorry for it being so short, I'll TRY to write a lengthily chapter next time.  
  
~*~Phoenix147~*~ 


	5. Lies and tears

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade in anyway.  
  
Title: Cinderella story  
  
Summary: it's not what you think, I just needed a title.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kim was down at the park again, Johnny had let her go off alone, which was strange. But she didn't think too much about it, she just ran to Ray's apartment and knocked on the door.  
  
He opened the door "Kim! Wow......what happened to you?" he asked seeing how beat up she was.  
  
"Johnny got annoyed at me" she answered, he looked at her face, his eyes quickly darting over the huge bruise and to her eyes. She smiled a bit, he leaned forward and kissed her, she winced and pushed him away gently.  
  
"Sorry" she apologised. "I guess Johnny should get his nails trimmed" she joked.  
  
Ray laughed and invited her inside. "would you like something to eat?" he offered.  
  
"No thanks" she said politely, he sat down on the couch and told her to sit next to him, which she did. They just looked at each other, not saying anything. Ray lifted his right hand and pushed her hair behind her ear gently. She blushed, laying her hand lightly on his. He leaned forward and kissed her gently, she winced but didn't push him away, she just kissed him back.  
  
'How can Johnny not see how sweet he is?' she thought while they were kissing. When they pulled apart from each other, they were both blushing slightly.  
  
"Do you wanna go to the cinemas or something?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah sure" she replied as he helped her up, and they began walking towards the cinemas.  
  
"O.k., shall we go see, 'Return from Hollywood', 'Spider wars' or 'Critical Limits'?" Ray asked when they got there.  
  
"You decide" she says, not knowing what to say. She didn't go to see many movies in cinemas.  
  
He got them two tickets to see 'Spider wars', which Kim, secretly didn't want to see.  
  
They got a coke each and popcorn to share.  
  
The film was pretty scary, but Kim didn't say anything, or jump too much. Ray put his arm around her. Even though he was as nervous as ever, he didn't show it.  
  
Near the end of the film, one of the spiders had mutated and was 10 times the size of the average man. The screen was showing a very detailed close up of it.  
  
Kim shuddered "I hate Spiders" she muttered under her breath, Ray heard her.  
  
"Why didn't you say before, we didn't have to see this" he whispered to her. Her response just being a shrug. "Do you wanna leave?" he asked  
  
"No, I'll stay, you want to watch this don't you?" she replied  
  
A slyish grin played in his lips, "My attention is going to be somewhere else I think" he said, kissing her again, she closes her eyes and kisses him back. The rest of the audience scream suddenly, and Ray says through the kiss. "I think the spiders dead now"  
  
She mumbles back though the kiss "I don't care"  
  
About 10 minutes later The walk out of the cinemas, holding hands. "That was a great movie wasn't it?" he asked, she pushed him playfully. He smirked, and they began walking back down to Ray apartment.  
  
They reached the park and they heard cheers, from about 20 girls. Kim guessed it would be a beybattle "Come on lets go see who it is" she said, Ray nodded and they walked towards it.  
  
As soon as they got there, they realised who it was, it was her brother.  
  
"Oh crap" she muttered, and made to walk away, before a hand grabbed her wrist. She spun around seeing Enrique.  
  
"Hello Kimberly" he said in a friendly way, she let go of Ray's hand.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked,  
  
"We've had good news, we're going back to Europe, he decided it was boring here" he explained, she pulled her wrist from his grasp.  
  
"Yeah right, you really got bored" she said sarcastically. "You love it here, so does Robert I've heard you all talking, you were thinking of moving here a week ago!"  
  
"Yeah well we changed our minds, and so might you, if you listen to me" he said, Ray was watching them, confused.  
  
"Fine I'll hear you out" she snapped, again resembling her brother.  
  
"well, you've been asked to come back personally, by James" Enrique said slowly.  
  
"Why?" she asked in a normal tone.  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" he asked, she shook her head, "Because he's finally given an answer" she stepped back, and looked and Ray, tears in the corners of her eyes,  
  
"I...I gotta go" she said quickly running off.  
  
"What's going on?" Ray asked.  
  
"She has to go back to Scotland," Enrique sighs "there are 4 rich families in Scotland at the moment, of course the McGregor's are one of them. James belong to another rich family and ever since Kim and James were 5, their families decided that they would be perfect for each other. When she was 12 Kim asked James to be her boyfriend, and he never gave her an answer. But now he has"  
  
Ray looked at the ground "Can she change her mind about him?" he asked  
  
"No, she has to go back to Scotland, unless he changes his mind, she's stuck to it" Enrique smirked "So see ya Ray" he walked away, leaving Ray feeling seriously upset.  
  
****  
  
"You lying bastard!" Kim yelled once she had got home and been told the truth. They had been lying, it was a set up, she went to slap Enrique, but he grabbed her hand just in time.  
  
"Quit your whining, you bought it on yourself, how many times did Johnny tell you to stay away from ray?" he sneered.  
  
"You do realise I can just go see him" she snapped.  
  
"Actually, he might not be single after to-night, we've arranged for 'an old friend' to go see him" Oliver said standing next to Enrique  
  
There were tears in the corners of her eyes again "Why can't you all except that I love Ray!?" he asked  
  
They were silent, Robert answered for them "Because you deserve much better"  
  
"What I 'deserve' is not anyone's business, I don't care if I deserve better, I don't want better! There is no-one better then Ray!" she said before running up to her room, tears streaming down her eyes.  
  
"Are you sure that's what you wanted to do Johnny?" Enrique asked pointing towards the stairs, "You own sister is going to hold a grudge against you for the rest of your life"  
  
"So? As long as 's not going out with Ray, I'm happy" Johnny snapped.  
  
"Fine what ever" Enrique sighed.  
  
****  
  
At Rays' flat there was a knock at the door, when he'd opened, he smiled. "Mariah!" he said  
  
"Ray!, it's so good to see you" she replied. He hugged her and invited her in,  
  
"How did you know where I lived?" he asked  
  
"Someone told me" she replied innocently, " you don't seem too happy to see me, what's wrong?"  
  
"You just came at a bad time, that's all, hey wait a second, why aren't you with Lee?" he asked, Ray and Mariah had argued about something stupid a month after the Championship finals. And she had gone off with Lee, they hadn't seen each other since.  
  
"Me and Lee had a fight, so he's back in our home town" she explained. "Err Ray, why WAS this a bad time?" she asked  
  
"A friend has to go back to Europe" he says bluntly, making it sound as simple as possible  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry for asking" she mistook his bluntness for him being upset.  
  
"Its o.k. hey do you want to go get a meal or something?" he suggested.  
  
"Yeah sure" Mariah replied.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hope you enjoy this chapter  
  
~*~Phoenix147~*~ 


	6. Heartless act

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade in anyway.  
  
Title: Cinderella story  
  
Summary: it's not what you think, I just needed a title.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ray soon forgot about being upset over Kim. He spent the next hour talking to Mariah about what had happened since they had last seen each other. Mariah persuaded him to walk down this road full of rich posh houses.  
  
"Aw come on, we'll get to the park quicker" she insisted, Ray gave in.  
  
They walked down, holding hands. Still talking, Mariah pointed to the biggest house at the end of the street "The people who live there must be rich" she commented. Ray agreed, he looked up at the windows, the smile vanished from his face, he saw Kim looking out.  
  
Kim noticed him and then she saw Mariah; she was shocked for a moment. Then she felt a few tears falling down her face.  
  
'It's only been and hour and a half, and he's already over me' she thought, Mariah noticed Kim and remembered what Johnny had told her to do. Mariah leaned forward and kissed Ray.  
  
Ray was shocked; he didn't/couldn't even more. Kim turned away from the window and fell to the floor crying.  
  
Ray came to his senses, he pushed Mariah away. "What the hell were you doing?" he asked.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just....." she trailed off, not sounding that sorry.  
  
Ray shook his head, he could barley believe that Mariah had done that.  
  
"I really am sorry Ray.....you have to understand why I did that" she pleaded.  
  
"Why then?" he asked, trying to keep his tone level.  
  
"Me and Lee had an argument, I wanted to come and find you, but Lee didn't. I stormed off, and, before I knew what was happening I got a phone call....." she trailed off, tears starting to fall down her face. Ray didn't care he just glared.  
  
"I can't believe that you would do this Mariah, if anyone had enough sense about loyalty and friendship and betrayal then it would be you" Ray said calmly his fists clenched.  
  
"I'm sorry Ray!" she sobbed, "I just wanted to see you again" Ray turned and began walking back to his flat, "Ray please!" she called to him, but he ignored her, he may not have been in the White Tigers any more, but in his eyes, what she had done was unforgivable.  
  
****  
  
Ray went to work the next day, still feeling upset. He got through half of his shift forcing niceness into his voice and being polite. But then just as everyone had left and he thought he'd get a minutes peace. Johnny walked in, followed by his fellow team-mates and Kim.  
  
They sat down, talking as they had before, except this time, Kim was joining in.  
  
"Are you ready to order?" Ray asked,  
  
"No sorry we haven't had a chance to decide yet" a cold voice replied, it was Kim.  
  
"I'll....I'll come back later then shall I?" Ray asked, slightly confused.  
  
"If you would so kind" Kim sneered, before re-joining the conversation.  
  
About 15 minutes passed, Ray came back to the table and asked again. Kim looked up.  
  
"Yeah, sure, why not? Robert, Johnny Oliver, Enrique?" she said to them, they turned and looked at her. "Well, what do you guys want?"  
  
"We dunno Kimberly, would you mind getting us something?" Enrique replied kindly, in much surprise to Ray.  
  
"Sure" she said smiling before she turned back to Ray, not exactly looking at him.  
  
'She's acting just like her brother, what's going on?' Ray thought to himself.  
  
"Would you mind getting us......" she paused looking at the menu. " 2 Spanish pasta's, 1 Greek salad and 2 tomato soups" she said with a slight rude tone to her voice "Oh and 5 cola drinks"  
  
"O.k......I'll be right back" he said still confused  
  
"Oh don't hurry" she said again with a rude tone.  
  
Later after they had finished their meal, paid and were set to leave Ray caught up with Kim  
  
"Kim, what's going on?" he asked pulling her aside. She just looked at him, with a bored/couldn't care less expression,  
  
"I'm sorry, I thought you had another girlfriend already, you bored with her now?" she asked coolly, yet he could tell that she was upset, she crossed her arms.  
  
"I was never....me and Mariah" he stuttered.  
  
"Save it, you have your princess, now leave me alone" she said turning and walking out. Leaving Ray there watching as she caught up with the Majestics, he almost fainted when he saw Oliver put his arm around her.  
  
****  
  
Later, The Majestics and Kim were walking around the park, beybattling and talking, Ray saw them as he walked home. Kim had just beaten some kid, but he didn't seem to care  
  
"Thanks for beyblading with me" he said "People normally tell me to push off"  
  
"Yeah well, I needed a good beybattle" she replied then muttered as he ran off "and I still do", Oliver and Enrique laughed at her comment, then spotted Ray.  
  
"Hello Ray" Johnny called in a friendly way, he wasn't exactly sure if it was an act or real, but he responded with a quick hello, they smirked a bit and Robert asked "Why aren't you with Mariah?"  
  
"She's gone back home" Ray replied  
  
"Awww did you guys have a bust up?" Oliver sneered. Ray just glared and walked on. "Ray's got the ass on" Oliver sneered again, it took everything that ray had to keep himself from turning around and punching Oliver's face in.  
  
"Do you think he's jealous of me Kimberly?" Oliver asked loudly. Ray ignored him again, then stopped dead as he heard Kim's response  
  
"Yeah probably, he got all upset when I asked him about his little girlfriend, I'm guess she figured out that he's a heartless dick-head" her voice was cold, it was a slight sneer and it wavered as she tried not to cry or get upset, or in fact, let any emotion enter her voice. He turned around, his face white and a few tears were in the corners of his eyes. He turned back around and ran.  
  
"Come on Kimberly, let's go" Oliver said softly, she nodded, hating herself for having said that. HE wasn't a heatless dick-head and she knew it, but her mind wasn't clear, she was still hurt and upset about what she'd seen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Awwwwww poor Ray, I feel sorry for him, and I'm the one writing this story, I'll update soon.  
  
~*~Phoenix147~*~ 


	7. Forgive and Forget

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade in anyway.  
  
Title: Cinderella story  
  
Summary: it's not what you think, I just needed a title.  
  
Authors note: I'm glad that you people really want to read more, but unfortunately school has started again, so I have less time to write so you might have to wait a bit before I update each time, sorry, if I could, I wouldn't go to school but....I'll deal with it, enjoy this chapter  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kimberly, Kim, are you alright? You look like you've been crying" Oliver said the next morning as she came downstairs her eyes red and bloodshot. His face full of concern.  
  
"No I'm not, but please don't ask me about it" she said quietly. Reality had washed over her about 5 minutes after she had called Ray a dick-head, she was weighed down with guilt and wanted to apologise, her brother and his team-mates had made her heartless, and she wished she could turn back time.  
  
"Would you like something to eat?" Enrique asked, looking as concerned as Oliver.  
  
"No I'm not hungry" she said politely, walking outside into the vast, well- kept, garden.  
  
Johnny and Robert were playing chess, Johnny losing badly. They looked up and saw Kim.  
  
"Are you alright Kimberly?" Robert asked,  
  
She nodded in response, "Yes I'm fine"  
  
"Are you sure?" Johnny asked, getting up and walking over to her. "If there's something wrong tell us" he said, acting like a brother for once in his life. Kim noticed this.  
  
"Why are you being nice to me?" she asked. Looking up at him.  
  
Johnny shrugged, "Am I not allowed to act like your brother?"  
  
"For the last 8 years you have treated me like a servant! What's so different about now!?" she demanded.  
  
Johnny looked to Robert for help, before turning back to Kim "You really want to know?"  
  
"Johnny, you have to tell her, it concerns her" Robert said with a slight glare.  
  
"O.k. o.k.!" Johnny sighed, "Well maybe the fact that we are staying in china, unless we all decide to move to another country might have something to do with it"  
  
"How come?" Kim asked tilting her head to the side, her brother sighing again.  
  
"Because, Mom and Dad said" he explained simply, "I dunno, but we are back on the move, and as I have to look after you, I might as well be nice to you"  
  
All of the anger and sadness just let out, she slapped him, "It's your fault that this happened!" she snapped, both boys in the garden had no clue what she was on about. "It's your fault that I was mean to Ray; it's your fault that he'll never speak to me again!" she was now crying, Robert sighed.  
  
"It was also him and Enrique who told Mariah to come" he said simply, with not change in his voice.  
  
"Robert!" Johnny yelled "Why did you tell her?"  
  
"Because, I was never part of this and you shouldn't have done that to your sister" he said simply. Kim was speechless; she was growing a fresh wave of anger, why was her brother against Ray? Why had he done this?  
  
She turned and ran back into the house and up to her room again. Locking the door, she hated her brother; she hated him so much that she felt like killing him.  
  
There was a knock at the door "Kim? Kim are you in there?" it was Oliver.  
  
"What do you want?" she yelled, sitting on her bed.  
  
"What's wrong, you slapped Johnny and started yelling?" he asked, leaning on her door.  
  
"You guys plotted against me, I don't want to talk to any of you!" she yelled.  
  
"But Kim, we all had our reasons" Oliver said, feeling guilty now, she didn't reply.  
  
"Johnny hates Ray, I felt jealous of Ray, Enrique just did it for a laugh, he didn't know you'd get this upset" Oliver said, even though she wasn't talking to him. He sighed and walked back downstairs.  
  
Kim was sitting on her bed, hugging her knees to her chest and crying. Still hating them all, how could they have thought that she wouldn't get upset, hadn't she told them how much Ray meant to her? Hadn't she constantly had a go at Johnny when he ruined everything?  
  
"If only they knew" she sobbed to herself, "If only they knew" she kept repeating that, until she fainted from crying too much.  
  
****  
  
"Hey cheer up, girls have called me that loads of time" Tyson's voice said down the phone, it had been the first time Ray had been in contact with his old friends, and for the past hour and a half he had been telling Tyson what had been happening.  
  
"But you didn't hear her Tyson, I don't think she'll ever talk to me again" Ray said calmly.  
  
"Why did Mariah do that though?" Tyson asked.  
  
"I dunno, but she did and then got upset about it" Ray sighed, "I can't believe that this happened, we had only just come back from the cinema's when she ran off, apparently going back to Europe, but she didn't and...." he trailed off, crying again  
  
"Hey, hey calm down" Tyson said, until now he had never heard Ray cry so much, and over a girl, Johnny's sister no-less.  
  
"S...sorry Tyson, it's just, I...I care about her so much and he hates me" Ray said forcing himself not to cry.  
  
"Are you sure that she hates you?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Yes I'm sure, have you not been listening?" Ray yelled down the phone.  
  
"Yes I have and you know it, but maybe she was just upset and said something she didn't mean" Tyson suggested quickly.  
  
"It could have been, but....she's with Oliver now" Ray sighed.  
  
"OLIVER!" Tyson yelled, "She's dating that green haired freak?"  
  
"Yeah....he seemed pretty smug about it too" Ray sighed again.  
  
"I'd smack his face in if I were you"  
  
"Thanks Tyson, but I guess.....I guess I'll have to forget about her" Ray sighed again "Anyway, have you heard from the others yet?"  
  
"Ray!" Tyson yelled "You can't just give up on her!"  
  
"But there's nothing I can do!"  
  
"Yes there is, you can talk to her, tell her the truth"  
  
"But she won't listen"  
  
"I bet she will"  
  
"I bet she'll knock me out if I even try to say sorry"  
  
"Ray! You're becoming as unsocial as Kai!"  
  
"Hey! That's not funny!"  
  
"It wasn't meant to be"  
  
"Take it back!"  
  
"Go speak to her and maybe I will!"  
  
"Tyson you don't control me!"  
  
"And? I'm just telling you the right thing to do"  
  
"Gawd Tyson, this is the first I hear from you and we end up talking about Kim"  
  
"Yeah well you're falling to pieces without her, come on, you cried about 7 times during this conversation"  
  
"Yeah...I guess I'll have to go talk to her"  
  
"Good, now, what other girls have you met?"  
  
"Oh shut up Tyson" Ray laughed down the phone and he and Tyson began talking about other stuff.  
  
****  
  
"I'm going down the park" Kim said to the Majestics walking out of the house.  
  
"I'll go follow her" Johnny said getting up  
  
"Don't stop her if she goes to see Ray" Oliver told him  
  
"I won't" Johnny promised, as he walked out.  
  
Kim walked down to the park and sat down on a bench; Ray walked past, and saw her.  
  
"Kim!" he called, she looked up and ran over to him.  
  
"Kim it was...." he began to say  
  
"Don't bother, I know" she smiled at him.  
  
"I swear I didn't know Mariah was..."  
  
"I know"  
  
"And I didn't want to kiss....  
  
"I said I know!" she said shoving him gently.  
  
He kisses her, both of them blushing slightly and smiling, they pull apart grinning at each other.  
  
Ray feels a pair of hands pulling him away.  
  
"I told you before leave her alone!" it was Johnny, his face red with anger.  
  
"Johnny don't!" Kim yelled at him "Please!"  
  
"Shut it Kimberly!" he told her pushing Ray to the ground. "Now I'll give you the last chance, go away and Leave my sister alone!"  
  
"Johnny please!" Kim begged as Ray scrambled back wards.  
  
"Stay out of this Kimberly!" Johnny ordered her. Ray got up to his feet,  
  
"Johnny, go away! You self-centred control freak!" Ray yelled.  
  
"I'd rather be a control freak then an annoying dick-head!" Johnny spat at Ray raising his fist to hit him, when Kim grabbed his arm,  
  
"Please Johnny leave him alone!" she pleaded, Johnny torn his arm free of her grip and pushed her backwards.  
  
"Now I'll say it again Ray-" he began to say, before he was interrupted by a scream and a screeching of breaks. Then a huge crash. He swung around, to see Kim laying face down on the road, blood all around her. A car that was blood splattered, Kim wasn't moving.  
  
"Kim!" both Johnny and Ray shouted, running forward to where she was laying.  
  
"Johnny, you pushed her into the Road!" Ray yelled at him, white faced.  
  
"I...I didn't mean to" Johnny stuttered, "Quick someone call for an ambulance" he shouted as people began to crowd round.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~Phoenix147~*~ 


	8. Guilt

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade in anyway.  
  
Title: Cinderella story  
  
Summary: it's not what you think, I just needed a title.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Johnny's POV:  
  
We're in the hospital waiting room. Me and Ray. Both of us are being silent, we've cried a few times as well. It's been an hour since the accident....and it's my entire fault!  
  
Ray's tried telling me that it isn't and promising me that Kim'll be o.k., but even he has his doubts, I can tell it when he speaks that he thinks that Kim's done for.  
  
Oliver and Robert have showed up now, Oliver's all red eyed and white faced, Robert has gone slightly white but he hasn't gone red eyed. Enrique went out after me and they can't reach him, but we've left a message.  
  
"Johnny? Are you gonna be alright?" Oliver keeps asking me that question, but I don't reply, I can't talk, I'm afraid that I'll start crying again.  
  
"I'm going to go get a soda's" Oliver says after about 15 minutes "anyone want one?"  
  
Ray and Robert nod, I don't say anything, but he gets me one anyway. I know they are only trying to take my mind of things, and I appreciate it, but I can't I keep hearing the scream, then the screech of the brakes and then I see the blood....it's almost unbearable, and it's my fault, I pushed her back, into the road. It will be my fault if she...she....I can't even say it.  
  
"Johnny, come on, lets go home, we'll come back in the morning" Oliver suggests, the nerve!  
  
"NO! What if something happens and I'm not here!" I yell.  
  
"The hospital will phone, but you can't sit here all night!" Oliver insists, not raising his voice.  
  
"You can go home! But I'm staying!" I yell again, but this time Ray is standing beside me.  
  
"me and Johnny are staying, we'll call you if anything happens" he says calmly. I can't believe what I'm hearing; Ray's standing up for me, he's on my side, even after all I've done, I guess he realises that I care about Kim as much as him.  
  
It's been an hour since Oliver and Robert left, we got a call from Enrique, he was sorry that he wasn't there, and he hopes that she'll be o.k.  
  
Me and Ray have talked a bit, mainly me apologising for that I've done in the past.  
  
That's it, it's morning and there's still no news of Kim, Ray's fallen asleep in his chair, I can't sleep, guilt is keeping me awake. I hear the scream again and then the screeching of the brakes, then I see the blood...it all keeps repeating, it's like a curse.  
  
I swear I'm going to go crazy if I don't hear anything. The phones ringing, but I don't answer it, so a message is taken, there's about three on there now, I don't want the others to talk to me, I'm not sure what they'll say.  
  
I know it sounds stupid, but I think Oliver will kill me if Kim dies, he's liked her for years, but she's never liked him. And now she's near.....well you know, and he's bearing through it better than I am.  
  
I dunno what else to do, I mean, I've never believed in God, I've never really known what to believe in, but I'm going to Pray, I hope it will help, I put my hands together, I bow my head slightly, as I used to do in school, and I close my eyes and pray.  
  
Please Lord, my sister is....near d...d death. Please, too many people care for her, don't let her die, please. It's all I ask.....  
  
I trail off, as I begin to cry again, I wish I'd never treated her like that, I wish I could turn back time and re-do the last 8 years, but even I know that I could wish till I was blue in the face. Kim's at deaths door, and I have no idea what's happening!  
  
You don't know what that's like, I've been sitting here for hours, worrying myself stupid, crying, re-living what happened, and I don't have any idea what's going on. I'll even be content if they tell me that she's at deaths door, and then at least I'll know what's happening.  
  
I'm all alone.....or at least the only one, who's awake. The silence is killing me, I need something to keep my mind off of my thoughts, I would go for a walk, but my legs are too weak, I would ring up Enrique, Oliver or Robert, but I don't want to bother them.  
  
I sear, if Kimberly gets out of this alive, I'll never be mean to her again.  
  
Please Kim, I hope you're o.k.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yeah I know it's a short chapter, but how emotional is it? Review please  
  
~*~Phoenix147~*~ 


	9. Waiting

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade in anyway.  
  
Title: Cinderella story  
  
Summary: it's not what you think, I just needed a title.  
  
Authors note: I just have to say thank you to you people who review. Most of my stories only get one review, and that's usual by my friends, who have been forced to review, yet you people review every chapter! You people rock; I'll try to keep updates regular. And as to the question whether Kim pulls through or not.....just wait and see =^^=  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Johnny? Johnny wake up" Ray said, it was around mid-day, still no news of Kim.  
  
"Ray?...." Johnny said before jumping awake "Have you heard anything?!" Ray shook his head.  
  
"I'm going to go ask the doctors....you coming?"  
  
"Yes of course I am" Johnny replied jumping up quickly and following Ray.  
  
Both of them walked in silence, looking for a doctor, they found no luck, all the doctors were already with people, or were busy.  
  
Ray walked up to the front desk, "Excuse me" he said politely, " a girl came in her yesterday, her name's Kim McGregor, where is she?"  
  
"She got moved to a different hospital, are you Johnny?" the person at the desk asked, looking at a file.  
  
"No, I am" Johnny said stepping forward.  
  
"We've been looking for you, so we could tell you what was going on, we tried to call you, but we got the answer message" the person said. Johnny almost hit himself; he knew he should have answered his phone.  
  
"Can you tell me what hospital she is at now?" Johnny asked quickly, the person nodded.  
  
"The A&E hospital on the edge of town" they replied before seeing to another person.  
  
"Come on Ray, we've gotta get there" Johnny said to him quickly.  
  
"How? No buses are running, and we have no other mode of transport" Ray asked him.  
  
"We'll have to walk" Johnny snapped, running out of the hospital, Ray following quickly, grabbing Johnny's wrist. "That'll take all day" he said as Johnny glared, before sighing.  
  
"Then we'd better hurry up then" he mutters, pulling away from Ray.  
  
Ray gave up; they walked, saving their energy so they could run when they got closer to it.  
  
"Are you O.k. Johnny? You look tired?" Ray asked when they stopped at a shop to get a drink.  
  
"Yeah...I didn't get much sleep last night" he replied rubbing his eyes and paying for the drinks. "I couldn't, the memory was playing in my mind"  
  
'That was strange' he thought quickly 'I just shared my feeling with Ray...weird'  
  
"It must be hard for you....to not know what's going on" Ray commented "I mean, she's your sister after all"  
  
"You neglect to mention that I've probably killed her" Johnny added grimly  
  
"Stop thinking like that Johnny!" Ray snapped, white faced, and starting to get tearful again "You're acting like you're the only one who cares about Kim, well wake up, coz you're not!"  
  
Johnny was taken aback, he had heard what Ray had just yelled. But it sounded so unlike him, in his opinion Ray had always been calm and peaceful, and very determined, but he'd never seen Ray be angry.  
  
"I'm...I'm sorry, this must be hard for you" Johnny muttered grimly again, "You're stuck with me, and all I'm doing is whining"  
  
"It's o.k. I've put up with it till now" Ray smiled slightly, trying to cheer Johnny up, it worked as well.  
  
"Come on, let's try and get to the hospital quickly" Johnny suggested. Ray nodded in response and they began walking, in silence.  
  
Though he didn't say anything, Ray did blame Johnny for Kim getting hurt, as it was her brothers' fault, it was hell having to stand there and comfort him, but he knew that Kim would hate him if he made her brothers life a living hell while he was worried sick about her.  
  
An hour passed, it was about 1;00pm now, and they still had about an hour and a half's travel. It was getting annoying, both of the boys trying not to think the worst.  
  
At about 2:00pm Johnny's mobile rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Mr. McGregor?" a voice asked  
  
"Yes, who are you?" Johnny asked.  
  
"We are from the A&E hospital, we need you to come, it's urgent, Kim is.....-" the phone cut out.  
  
"Shit!" he hissed, putting his phone back into his pocket and breaking into a run.  
  
"Johnny! Wait up!" Ray yelled, starting to run also, but Johnny didn't stop, he kept running, hoping that Ray would catch up, which he did.  
  
In about 5 minutes they saw the hospital, Johnny reached it first. He sprinted to the desk.  
  
"I'm...Johnny McGregor...my sister is here" he said almost breathlessly.  
  
"Yes, wait here for a second, I'll tell the doctors that you're here" the woman at the desk said, before walking off. Ray finally caught up.  
  
"Well?" he asked, Johnny just shrugged, the woman came back.  
  
"O.k. please sit down in the waiting room, we'll be with you soon" she said, merely glancing at ray, but being silent. Ray nodded and sat down, followed by Johnny.  
  
"I hate waiting, it's all we've done all day!" Johnny muttered in a very annoyed tone.  
  
"Yeah well, it's all we can do for the moment" Ray said, leaning back on the chair, crossing his arms.  
  
There was music playing, Ray and Johnny were the only people in the waiting room, so they listened to the music. It was an Asian song, by Trish Thuy Trang, that Kim used to listen to constantly.  
  
****  
  
'Like a Siren's song you rescued me.  
  
In your eyes I have found my way home.  
  
When the world outside falls all I need is you.  
  
In your heart is where I'll stay.  
  
The strongest winds can't tear me from you.  
  
With each passing breath you've consumed my soul.  
  
I will sail through the eye of the storm,  
  
Just to die in your arms.  
  
And as the tide shall rise under these stars tonight.  
  
I'll hold on my heart till I find you again  
  
Dreaming of a world far away.  
  
The strongest winds can't tear me from you.  
  
With each passing breath you've consumed my soul.  
  
I will sail through the eye of the storm,  
  
Just to die in your arms.  
  
And as the tide shall rise under these stars tonight.  
  
I'll hold on my heart till I find you again  
  
Dreaming of a world far away.  
  
The strongest winds can't tear me from you.  
  
With each passing breath you've consumed my soul.  
  
I will sail through the eye of the storm,  
  
Oh I'll hold on my heart till I find you again  
  
Dreaming of a world far away  
  
****  
  
Both boys were silent during this, Johnny put his hands over his face, closing his eyes, he could remember telling Kim to turn her music down, and then when she didn't unplugging her C.D player and taking it downstairs. The memories bought fresh tears to his eyes. The waiting was killing him, but he didn't move or open his eyes, then a voice cut through his silence.  
  
"Johnny McGregor?"  
  
Johnny's head snapped up, he saw a doctor, "Yeah I'm Johnny"  
  
"Come with us...erm...I'm sorry but only Johnny can come" he said to Ray, before walking off, Johnny following, leaving Ray to wait  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
There you go enjoy  
  
~*~Phoenix147~*~ 


	10. Brighter side

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade in anyway.  
  
Title: Cinderella story  
  
Summary: it's not what you think, I just needed a title.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Johnny and the doctor walked down a corridor, passing loads of doors. Finally they stopped at a window, Johnny looked through it, and he almost stopped breathing. Kim was sleeping, her face more pale then usual, her breathing obviously shallow. Her right arm was in a sling and blood was being pumped into her.  
  
"Is...is she going to be alright?" Johnny asked weakly.  
  
"We hope so, we're not too sure though. The impact with the car damaged her right lung, it's fine and still usable, but it could cause a problem "The doctor paused "She has also lost a lot of blood, so we're not sure how that will affect her"  
  
Johnny almost fainted; he had done this to his sister. "How long will she be in hospital?" he asked.  
  
"We're not sure....would you like to go in and see her?" the doctor asked, Johnny nodded silently. "Right you go in, should I go get the other boy" Johnny nodded again and the doctor walked away.  
  
He pushed the door open and walked in, sitting down on a chair by her bed.  
  
"Kim," he said weakly, he wasn't sure if she could hear him. "Kim I'm sorry" he carried on. "It's my fault that you're like this"  
  
"No......no it's not" a weak voice said, he jumped slightly, then saw Kim's eyes slowly open. "It's not your fault Johnny"  
  
"It is, knocked you into the road and then the car hit you and..." he trailed off  
  
"Johnny, I'll be fine.....I promise" she said weakly, closing her eyes again and going back to sleep. Ray walked in silently, also white faced, Johnny stood up, so Ray could sit down.  
  
Both boys stayed in the room silently for 5 minute3s, before the doctor asked them to leave so Kim could get ready for her operation.  
  
They both left without a sound. When they got back to the waiting room, which was still empty, Ray glared at Johnny.  
  
"What?" Johnny asked after a while.  
  
"This is your fault" he said through gritted teeth still glaring.  
  
"I know, and I'd rather not have any more guilt placed on me if you don't mind!" Johnny hissed.  
  
Ray stood up from his seat, "I do mind though, Kim might not make it through her operation because YOU pushed her in front of a car!" he yelled. It was so unlike him to do this, but he didn't care.  
  
"I know all of that so shut it o.k.!" Johnny tried to yell, as he stayed seated.  
  
"No, make me!" Ray yelled his fist clenching.  
  
"No!" Johnny tried to yell, "You don't know what this is like Ray, so shut your mouth!" he was beginning to cry again, but he was also looking at the floor "My sister is in there having an operation, no-one has given me a straight answer and I'm too worried to anything but worry, I don't need you yelling at me"  
  
Ray looked at the floor, ashamed of himself, "I'm sorry Johnny, it's just that all the anger built up inside of me, I shouldn't have yelled"  
  
"Its o.k., you're just as worried as me" Johnny sighed, wiping his eyes, "You have all the right to be angry"  
  
"No I don't," Ray said, not understanding Johnny.  
  
"As you said it's my fault, I've treated her like a servant for 8 years, I don't deserve to be angry" Johnny said as he cried into his hands.  
  
"Johnny don't cry!" Ray told him; "You've got to think positive, it's the only hope Kim's got" Johnny looked up confused, Ray sighed and began to explain.  
  
"Lee used to tell me to always have hope, no matter what's happening. If you keep hope in your heart then things might just turn out good, if you have no hope then, you're doomed for life" Johnny nodded, wiping his eyes again.  
  
"I shouldn't be thinking the worst of things" he sighed, shaking his head slightly. Ray nodded,  
  
"Ray, would you mind getting me a soda, I've lost all feeling in my legs" Johnny said trying to joke.  
  
"Yeah sure, be right back" he said Walking out  
  
Johnny sat down, trying to look on the bright side.  
  
~ I'm getting along with Ray and I feel sorry for Kim, at least I'm not heartless~ he thought, when an annoying voice cut through ~But you could have got along with Ray from the start and of course you would feel sorry for Kimberly, even a heartless person would feel sorry~  
  
Johnny put his head in his hands; his mind wasn't going to let him look on the bright side.  
  
~But I'm deeply sorry, isn't that enough? ~ He asked his mind. The voice answered ~Let me remind you~ suddenly all Johnny could hear was the scream, the screeching of the brakes,  
  
"I get it I get it!" he yelled out loud, as Ray came back with the drinks.  
  
"Johnny?" he asked, Johnny began crying.  
  
"I can't....I can't look on the brighter side" he sobbed, Ray sighed, staying silent; there was really nothing he could do anyway.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There I finally got to update! I've been getting too much homework; please I hope your all still reading  
  
~*~Phoenix147~*~ 


	11. Waitings over,

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade in anyway.  
  
Title: Cinderella story  
  
Summary: it's not what you think, I just needed a title.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mr. McGregor, Kimberly has requested to see you" a nurse said quietly to him, thinking that he was asleep. Johnny had closed his eyes, just so he couldn't see anyone else. But he snapped them open at the sound of her voice.  
  
"She's awake?" he asked quickly, the nurse nodded before leading him to Kim's room again. Johnny followed; Ray was asleep so no-one bothered him.  
  
Johnny walked through the door, seeing Kim sitting up and watching the TV.  
  
"Kim?" he asked quietly, she still looked pale and weak, but at she was alive.  
  
"Johnny! I'm glad you're here" she said, her voice quiet, pretty much no more than a whisper.  
  
"I haven't left since I got here" he told her.  
  
"Was that when you spoke to me last time?" she asked.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"It's been two whole days since then" she told him before coughing, "and it's been four whole days since the accident, have you been home at all?" she asked once her coughing had stopped  
  
"No, I haven't spoken to the others at all" he told her, "They left about an hour after you first came...I can remember why though"  
  
"Oh gawd Johnny, you should have gone home" she told him weakly, before coughing again.  
  
"Calm down Kim, I couldn't go home, I yelled at the others" he told her.  
  
"Why?" she asked, looking up.  
  
"They wanted me to leave and I yelled that I wouldn't" Johnny explained, Kim nodded, before coughing again. He passed her a tissue; she took it and thanked him, before coughing again. The white tissue became stained with a bit of blood.  
  
"Kim!" Johnny said.  
  
"It's ok, I just have a damaged lung, it's no biggie" she told him, smiling weakly, as she stopped coughing.  
  
"How is it no biggie?" he asked, smiling slightly.  
  
"Coz it's only one lung" she laughed slightly, then grabbed her stomach, as if about the throw up. "Aww gawd I can't wait till those pills settle"  
  
"Pills?" Johnny asked  
  
"Yeah, to help heal my lung" she explained.  
  
Both of them talked, or coughed in Kim's case, for another hour before Ray showed up. Johnny decided to leave them alone.  
  
"Kim" Ray said weakly looking at her.  
  
"How've you been holding up?" she asked.  
  
"Pretty good, considering that your brother blames himself, and I've had to stop myself from hitting him" he sighed.  
  
"Thank you Ray, I'm glad that you did that, it's probably enough without you getting angry at him" she said before coughing.  
  
"Are you alright?" Ray asked. She nodded.  
  
"I'll be fine, don't worry about me" she smiled slightly, the doctor came in and put a glass of water by her table in case her coughing got too bad.  
  
Another hour or so passed, then Ray left, so Kim's breathing could be tested.  
  
"She's doing pretty well isn't she?" Johnny said when Ray came back to the waiting room.  
  
"Yeah, I'm glad as well" Ray replied.  
  
"Yeah erm Ray, thanks, I know I've been a royal pain in the ass but you've put up with it, thanks" Johnny said  
  
"Don't mention it," Ray said smiling slightly, it was like a huge weight had been lifted off of their shoulders, they didn't have to worry that Kim was dead; they had seen and spoken to her. It was going so well, maybe it was their imagination though, but things couldn't get any more perfect, just worst.  
  
Kim was only going to say there for another night, just for one operation, then she'd be allowed to go home again, she was looking forward to it.  
  
"I can't wait, I know that I don't get along with them, but I want to see Enrique, Oliver and Robert" Kim said to Johnny 10 minutes before her last operation.  
  
"Yeah apparently Oliver's been cooking something, and Enrique's been....actually I dunno what he's been doing really" Johnny told her smiling. She laughed then began coughing again.  
  
"Stupid lungs" she muttered, grabbing a tissue and coughing into that.  
  
"Hey take it easy, you'll be fine after your operation" Johnny said, giving a quick hug before leaving to find a doctor. Ray was out helping Robert, Enrique and Oliver with a mini welcoming back party for Kim.  
  
**** "So when is she coming back?" Oliver asked, his green hair stained with white flour.  
  
"Later tonight" Ray answered, sticking up a huge banner that has a picture of Kim's bit-beast on and the words 'Welcome back!' on it written in red.  
  
"I hope she's fully better now" Enrique said "A hurt lung could have big side effects"  
  
"Lets not think about that" Oliver said quickly, going back into the kitchen to finish what he was doing.  
  
Meanwhile, Johnny was sitting in the waiting room, when he heard a scream coming from one of the operating rooms, he stood up straight away and ran in the direction of it. It had come from his sister's room, a curtain had been pulled around her bed so no-one could see what was happening. Johnny stood there, waiting, she had stopped screaming but he wanted to know why she had screamed in the first place.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hope you enjoy this,  
  
~*~Phoenix147~*~ 


	12. The Black Vixen

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade in anyway.  
  
Title: Cinderella story  
  
Summary: it's not what you think, I just needed a title.  
  
Authors note: hey sorry guys that I changed the last chapter, my first thought was to kill Kim, but I have a better idea ok? So sorry for those of you who got confused, oh yea and thanks for reviewing!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The front door slammed, Johnny walked in staring at the floor, a blank look on his face. He walked into the living room, where Robert, Oliver and Enrique were standing, Ray was sitting down, they all looked at him, then Ray spoke up.  
  
"Where's Kim?" he asked, Johnny glared at the floor then looked up.  
  
"Her lung is more damaged then they thought, their last operation damaged it more," Johnny answered, his red hair messed up behind his bandana as if he'd ran his fingers through it thousands of times.  
  
"So? What's happening?" Oliver asked, his face going paler, Johnny just shrugged.  
  
"She is alright.....isn't she?" Enrique asked, tilted his head to the side.  
  
"No, because her lung is damaged they don't know how that will affect her breathing, they aren't sure if it will cause damage to the rest of her internal organs" Johnny said slowly. For a few seconds no-one else asked any questions.  
  
"How bad will it affect her abilities?" Oliver asked quietly  
  
"She will be in a wheelchair for a while, she won't be able to run much for a year or so....that's all they told me though" Johnny answered quietly, "She's coming home later; they are just sorting her out" all of the boys sighed and sat down, all except Oliver who went into the kitchen again.  
  
"Johnny, I know this must be hard for you...." Ray started to say, before Johnny laughed.  
  
"Nah, Kim'll get through it, she'll be able to handle it" he said, obviously forcing himself to stay happy.  
  
"Ok then, well do ya wanna help us with the decorations?" Enrique asked, also forcing himself into a happy state of mind.  
  
"Yeah sure, explain what people are doing" Johnny said. Enrique nodded; they were silently promising to not ruin Kim's welcome back.  
  
"Oliver is cooking and also drawing some picture for Kim, Robert, being the social person he is-" Johnny laughed "He's working on a gift for her, I'm sorting out the decorations, since I know exactly what girls like-" he was again cut of by Johnny, who this time coughed into his hand, 'yeah right' "Ray's helping me and Oliver so I guess you can do whatever really" Enrique finally finished saying.  
  
"Ok, I'm going to be like Robert and make a surprise for Kim, ok?" Johnny replied, while they had been talking Robert had gone upstairs and Ray had gone into the garden to get the painted decorations.  
  
**** About 5 hours later Johnny went to go get Kim from the hospital.  
  
"Ok so are we all set?" Oliver asked looking at the decorated room, "It's not exactly the most beautiful thing in the world, but it is alright I guess". Enrique smiled,  
  
"Trust you to comment about its beauty" he said laughing, putting up the last decoration, "But I have to admit your pictures are perfect!"  
  
"I must agree with Enrique on this one Oliver" Robert added, Oliver had drawn 6 pictures.  
  
One of Johnny in his armour, with Salamaylon with Stonehenge in the background. One of himself in his costume with Unicoloyon and the Eiffel tower in the background one of Robert in his armour with Griffolyon, a castle in the background, one of Enrique in his golden armour with his Amphilyon and the roman coliseum in the background one of Ray with Driger and a huge paw print in the background, then one of all of then, plus Kim standing together smiling.  
  
"But then again Enrique your decorations are brilliant as well" Oliver said looking around at the room, it had golden, silver and blue decorations, everywhere then a huge banner with the words 'Welcome home Kim!' written in icy blue paint.  
  
"Now we just have to wait for Kim and Johnny to come back" Ray sighed, sitting down on the sofa, a small pile of wrapped presents were in the seat next to him.  
  
Oliver was in the kitchen, just finishing something that he had cooked, Robert was sitting down silently, and Enrique was looking for a C.D to play.  
  
About 20 minutes later, when they were all sitting in silence, listening to 'Graduation' by Vitamin C, Johnny came through the door, pushing Kim in a wheelchair, her hair tied back into a high ponytail, her face, though very, very, VERY pale, broke into a smile once she saw all of them, who just smiled back, trying to hold back laughter, as Johnny pushed his sister into the living room, she looked around then blinked in confusement when she saw the look on their faces,  
  
"What?" she asked them slowly, they all smiled, then mentally counted to three before all saying in fake innocent voices "We missed you Kimberly", Kim went into hysterics, at the expression of innocence on their faces, she coughed a bit, then smiled.  
  
"You lot are freaks" she told them smiling still.  
  
"Oh we know that" Ray said kissing her on the cheek, Johnny rolled his eyes, and pretended to gag.  
  
"Ok, now who the hell did you pay to draw those?" Kim asked pointed to the 6 pictures, Oliver did a small over-reacted act of shock.  
  
"Kim! I drew those!" he told her, she laughed at first them smiled  
  
"They are so cool!" she told him, Robert smiled slightly, "Ok now I can see decorations, I can small Oliver's cooking, so where's the party?" she asked jokingly.  
  
"Down the block and across the road" Johnny replied sarcastically.  
  
"Well before we forget about them we have got you some gifts, to show how much we really did miss you" Enrique told her.  
  
"Good!" Kim said smiling, "I love being the only girl in this group, it's so much fun"  
  
"Ok well, Robert will have to go first" Oliver said, Robert rolled his eyes, picking up the biggest gift and handing it to her.  
  
"Oh yes this is from all of us, including Ray, but it was my idea to get you this" Robert said, sounding more human and normal then usual. Kim nodded, before finding the side of the wrapping paper, which was gold, and taking the sticky tape off making a very neat job of opening it, which made all 5 of the boys roll their eyes, which made her smirk. When she had taken off the sticky tape she unwrapped it, a gasp escaped her lips.  
  
"Oh my goddess, you guys didn't have to do this!" she said staring at the gift. The boys had given her a costume, like the rest of the Majestics had. Her costume was a black t-shirt with long sleeves, some jeans, a hooded black cloak, black boots and a black velvet hair band.  
  
"It's....wow I love it!" Kim said smiling, "You guys are the best ever!"  
  
"Well, you also have a name" Robert said.  
  
"A name?" Kim repeated tilted her head to the side.  
  
"Yes, we don't tell people, but we have names to go with our armour or costume, I'm the Roman Gold Knight" Enrique said smiling slightly.  
  
"I'm the Scottish guardian" Johnny said with a smirk.  
  
"I'm the Mystical French Rider" Oliver said grinning.  
  
"And I'm the Medieval Knight" Robert said crossing his arms, "I think you can guess who came up with the names"  
  
"Oliver?" Kim guessed, it was right but no-one answered her.  
  
"And your name is" Enrique said before Oliver cut in.  
  
"How about we let Ray tell her, considering that he hasn't said anything for a while?" Everyone looked at Ray, who rolled his eyes.  
  
"Your name is The Black Vixen" he told her smiling, "Oliver's first idea was the Midnight Rouge, but we thought you might like this name" Kim nodded,  
  
"You guys are so cool," she said again. Robert grinned.  
  
"Well I guess its Enrique's turn to give you a gift" he said as Enrique nodded picking up a biggish gift  
  
"You will love this Kim" he told her, while smiling  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hahahahahahahahaha! I ended on a cliff-hanger! You'll have to wait, hahahahahahaha! Ok review! What do you think of the costume idea? Do you even want to know what Enrique has got for her? And the even bigger question is, WHAT DO YOU THINK OF IT SO FAR? Ok? So review oh yea p.s I'm sorry for the stupid idea for the names, my sister came up with that lol  
  
~*~Phoenix147~*~ 


	13. Gifts, gifts and more gifts

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade in anyway.  
  
Title: Cinderella story  
  
Summary: it's not what you think, I just needed a title.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Erm ok" Kim said taking the present; it was heavy so she put it on her lap, before slowly unwrapping its red wrapping paper. Everyone was looking to see Kim's reaction when she saw it.  
  
"Oh my god......" she said quietly staring at the gift, she hadn't been expecting this. Inside the box was a black gun, it was obviously a launcher though, a small dagger and some gothic make up.  
  
"Well?" Enrique asked.  
  
"Thank you" she said smiling at him, "I always wanted to have one of those fancy hidden launchers like you guys" she said.  
  
"Well the dagger is just so you have a weapon like the rest of us" Enrique explained "And the make up was just for effect"  
  
"You guys are brilliant" she said blinked some tears out of the corners of her eyes; it had been years since they had been this nice to her.  
  
It was such a difference, she had barely known her parents as they travelled so much on business, so she had always only just had her brother for company, and when he had become a team with a few other people that he'd just met because they were the best in Europe, she had ended up acting like a servant. Then her brothers' team changed suddenly after some match they did before the world championship, they had become friends, it gave her little hope though, because now they would just use her as a servant for longer, because they were friends. It got worse when Ray's team showed up, because they had some jerk who ate too much, so she had to cook and clean, which wasn't fair, she was just as rich as Johnny, yet she hadn't been treated like it, and to make it worse she was family.  
  
But now, they were treating her like a normal person, she guessed it was because Johnny had realised that she could have died with the memory of a nasty brother, so maybe he wanted to change it, what ever the reason was, she was glad about it.  
  
Oliver had always been nice to her, even in the slightest way, she knew why, but he hadn't ever stood up to Johnny at all, never! So she had never returned the feeling.  
  
Just as she was thinking this Ray kissed her on the cheek, "are you ok?" he asked softly.  
  
"Yeah...I'm just thinking" she replied smiling, before looking up again, Oliver had picked up a present; it was quite large, but also very flat. He passed it to her.  
  
"This is just part of my gift, the other part is edible" he said. Kim smiled, she knew that'd he'd cook something, she just knew it.  
  
"Ok then, just promise me you haven't cooked my something French" she said, as he pretended to pout. Ray just rolled his eyes, as Kim began to open the present that Oliver had given her, it was wrapped in purple glitter wrapping paper.  
  
As she opened it, it became apparent what it was. Oliver had drawn a picture of her in her new costume with Vupiara standing next to her. In the Background was a load of snowy mountains, it was also snowing in the background as well. There was also a small package attached to the picture, it was a small box, that opened like those ring boxes, inside was a golden locket that was shaped like a heart but it had a teardrop engraved into it.  
  
"Oh my gosh Oliver" Kim said looking at both the picture and the locket, "This is so...beautiful" she said, Oliver smiled, that's exactly what he had wanted to hear. She put the locket on and put the picture on the seat next to her.  
  
Next, Johnny came up with a gift, it was smaller then the rest, but Kim didn't notice that, she just wondered what it could be. As he handed it to her, a thought suddenly came into her head.  
  
"This isn't...." she began to say before she opened it,  
  
"Oh my GOSH!" she said  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry that it is short, I just wanted to update, I've been sick all week so I haven't had the time, well here it is...don't worry there is a reason for all this ( so R+R please?  
  
~*~Phoenix147~*~ 


	14. Perfect?

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade in anyway.  
  
Title: Cinderella story  
  
Summary: it's not what you think, I just needed a title.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Johnny! You can't have! You shouldn't have!" she gasped, looking at the gift, he'd kept it secret from everyone apart from Ray.  
  
Kim pulled out the small model of a Fire fox, also known as Vupiara. It of course wasn't a hand me down like Johnny's Salamaylon that had been passed down throughout the family, but it looked like it.  
  
"Now, you have a hand me down for the rest of the female McGregor's" he said smiling  
  
"But girls change their last names" she said smiling.  
  
"Well, you'll still be McGregor's at heart" he said smiling again, Kim rolled her eyes, though the gift was something that she'd wanted for years.  
  
"Thank you Johnny" she said smiling. Ray came forward and gave her a small package  
  
"It's all I could afford" he told her quietly, she rolled her eyes, knowing that the others must have offered him money, Kim opened it and smiled, it was a small ring, it looked like it was made of pure gold, though it wasn't, it would fit her perfectly, and on sight of it she smiled. Ray crouched down next to her wheelchair, she hugged him and kissed in on the lips, then they pulled apart Kim said, "This is better than the other gifts" she told him, the other guys rolled their eyes, they knew this wasn't true, because of the look on her face when she opened the gifts but they said nothing.  
  
Ray knew this too but he smiled anyway. Kim looked at them, looking at the gifts then a questions popped into her head. "Why are you guys giving me my own outfit, launcher and accessories?" she asked  
  
Johnny looked nervous so Ray told her "They want you do become a Majestic"  
  
Kim blinked, "You want me to....err why?" she asked  
  
"Well you're a great blader and you're my sister and you're European" Johnny said shrugging, Kim looked at Ray.  
  
"We'll be going back to Europe won't we?" she asked, Johnny nodded.  
  
"But not till your better" he said. Kim smiled slightly. She was feeling happier than usual and was glad about it, it was getting too perfect, something was wrong.  
  
Ray saw the shadow of worry on Kim's face, he hated keeping secrets from her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~Flash back~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ray you really don't have to!" Johnny said his head tilted to the side.  
  
"I do, I know that you don't like me, and it will cause a problem with Kim" Ray said sighing, "besides Tyson's gonna get the team back together"  
  
"But I thought you loved Kim?"  
  
"I do, but.....I don't want her to be upset when I tell her I'll be travelling again unable to se her much, Tyson would never let a girl in our team" Ray sighed, Johnny stared at him.  
  
"That shouldn't matter to you, you've put up with my attempts to get rid of you. You've put up with me after I almost killed Kim, and NOW you're leaving" Johnny snapped "I'm starting to think that I was right about you!"  
  
"I'm not heartless if that's what you think" Ray said coolly  
  
"Funny coz that is what I thought" Johnny snapped, Ray punched him.  
  
"Shut up! I care about Kim a lot more than you think," Ray said fiercely  
  
"I don't even think that you like her at all....your leaving her for your team!" Johnny said clenching his fists.  
  
"Look Johnny, Kim's coming home tonight, let's just make sure she has a good time, I don't want her to worry!" Ray said, glaring, "so let's not let her know about this at all"  
  
"Ok...but only because I don't want her depressed" Johnny agreed.  
  
"We'll let her tomorrow" Ray said, Johnny shook his head  
  
"No, give her a few days"  
  
"Fine but I'm going to tell her before the end of the week"  
  
"You do that I don't care, but if she cries, I'll make you cry as well!" Johnny threatened  
  
~*~*~*~*~ End of Flash back ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Thanks guys this is perfect" Kim said as they all sat down for some specially made food that Oliver had prepared.  
  
'I'm going to hate this...I won't be able to tell her, I have to some how" Ray thought to himself, as they ate a brilliantly made chocolate cake and apple pie, which was apparently Kim's favourite meal. Ray kept quiet, allowing the Majestics welcome Kim back home while he planned how he was going to tell Kim the truth.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well what do you think? Please R+R  
  
~*~ Phoenix147~*~ 


	15. Alone

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade in anyway.  
  
Title: Cinderella story  
  
Summary: it's not what you think, I just needed a title.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After everyone had eaten and talked a lot more, Ray said he'd have to go. Kim asked him to wait by the door for her so she could say goodbye. Ray walked over and stood by the door, he placed something on the table next to the door, so it looked like mail. In a few seconds he almost jumped as he saw Kim, walking, towards him, though she was obviously unsteady on her feet and wincing every couple of steps, but she was still walking.  
  
"Whoa, you should be in your wheelchair, you might hurt yourself" Ray said quickly.  
  
"But, I thought maybe you'd want to rather se me standing, then sitting down looking helpless, beside you're worth the pain" she added smiling at him,  
  
'Oh god....this is going to be even harder to do now' Ray thought forcing a smile on his face. "Are you feeling better then?" he asked. She smiled and nodded.  
  
"Look Ray, this has been a perfect evening, the best night I've ever had, I don't really care if I feel better or not, I've earned my brothers trust and he's stopping being a complete asshole, and he's getting along with you....I swear I couldn't happier" she told him smiling. Everything just collapsed for him now. How could he even think of leaving her now?, she was near death and now everything was finally going right.  
  
'It's going to kill her' Ray thought, he took a deep breath, getting ready to tell her.  
  
"Kim.....I'm going back to travel with Tyson, Max, Kenny and Kai. I'm going to be travelling around for ages so I won't be able to see you...again...." he paused, he had to let her think that he hated her, or at least let her know not to come after him. "Besides I never know who I might meet while I'm travelling, and if I'm still going out with you and I meet some girl that I like who can travel with us, I'll be stuck so Kim..." he was about to say when she interrupted him.  
  
"You're dumping me...that's cool, I mean yeah sure you might meet the girl of your dreams, its ok I can deal. I'm in a team now I'll be practising a lot. So I'll be busy. I'm glad you told me, instead of just leaving some note, pretty much like the one on that table, am I correct?" she was speaking with very little emotion in her voice, much like you would if you were a teacher addressing a student who might have done something wrong.  
  
"Yeah" Ray said, confused slightly by Kim's calmness to this.  
  
"Well um I guess I won't see you around will I?" she said forcing a small fake smile onto her face, pretending that this was something that was ok, that wasn't a big deal, that wasn't breaking her heart.  
  
"Yeah I guess, bye Kimberly" he said opening the door and walking out. As she slowly walked back into the wheelchair, Johnny glanced at her, she was acting like nothing had just happened, as if her and Ray had just said goodnight, instead of goodbye.  
  
Later that night, Kim sat on her bed waiting for Johnny or Oliver or Enrique to bring up her pills and a glass of water, Robert was in his room reading, like usual.  
  
Johnny came up, he passed her the glass of water and two rectangle shaped yellow coloured pills, she put the pills into her mouth, took a gulp of water then swallowed a few times before the pills actually went down her throat.  
  
"I know that he dumped you" Johnny said quietly "we were arguing before I came to pick you up, look at the ring he gave you"  
  
She took the ring off of her finger, in scripted on the inside was 'Of every heartbeat, of every day, I think of you, come what may' she smiled, then hatred filled her veins.  
  
"Bunch of bull shit!" she hissed throwing the ring at the wall, it landed with a clatter, Johnny looked at her, "He won't think of me, I give it a month and he'll have a new girlfriend who doesn't have a punctured lung who isn't a fragile as a porcelain doll" she was crying, saying all of this to vent out her anger.  
  
"Kim, calm down, he does love you, we didn't want to tell you to night, I didn't want you to know to-night" Johnny told her, as he watch the tears pour from her eyes silently.  
  
"So why did he tell me, everything was so perfect and he ruin it" she said her voice going into a slight whisper.  
  
"I don't know, I guess he thought It'd be better to tell you as soon as possible" Johnny said "Look Kim, try to stop crying, just go to sleep, you need your rest"  
  
"Finally you act like a big brother" she said smiling slightly.  
  
Johnny smiled and nodded "Yeah well I own it to my little sister don't I?" he asked before walking out of her room, leaving her to her own thoughts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Kimberly's PoV ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I can't believe it, one moment everything was perfect the next it's all gone to pieces. All because Ray has dumped me, I feel worse then I ever have. I don't really care, or at least that's what I'll let the others think. I don't want them to feel sorry for me, I'm going to get that enough because of my lungs, I don't need to have them feeling sorry because of some guy, yeah, that's it, I'll let them think that I couldn't care. But I won't go heartless, what can take my mind off of it though? I really don't know what I'm going to do. Maybe I could write poetry....that's a good form of therapy. But I write poetry all the time so it won't do too much help....maybe I could practise my blading skills when I get upset....it might work, I'll write poetry and Blade, yep that's a good idea. So that's what I'll do. Johnny's talking to Enrique, I can hear them, it's not fair how they talk about me behind my back, even if I am upset they still have no right. Ok calm down Kimberly, it's not them that your mad at so don't take it out on them. Just calm down.  
  
Oh great now I'm talking to myself, this is just perfect...ok I'll learn to deal with it....now I just need to get some sleep.  
  
Ok that didn't help at all, I'm still awake, every time I drop off I remember about Ray, why did he have to dump me? I would get the Majestics to travel with the bladebreakers, I wouldn't even care that they are rival teams, I love Ray I don't think anything will change that.......life's a bitch I guess I'll deal with it...in due time......grrr I still can't sleep I'll just go practise my blading skills.  
  
I know, I know this is going to get old soon and I'm going to be stuck having nothing to practise, but in the mean time, I'll just get on with it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey ppl, right well it might be a while till I update my story again, but it is nearing its end, so please wait till I update, coz the next chapter might be the last.  
  
~*~Phoenix147~*~ 


	16. Poem

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade in anyway  
  
Title: Cinderella story  
  
It's not what you think, I just needed a title  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kim got up, shoving on a white t-shirt and jeans and her white trainers she ran to the training area in their mansion and began her training. Ignoring the searing pain in her stomach  
  
About 3 hours later Johnny got up, hearing the blading. He got up shoving on his usual clothing and quickly tying his bandana on and running towards the training area.  
  
"Kimberly McGregor!" he yelled once he saw his sister blading, when she should be resting and her wheel wasn't anywhere in sight.  
  
"Oh shit" she hissed, falling over, losing her balance. He ran over helping her up.  
  
"What the hell are you doing up and walking about?" he asked quietly,  
  
"I wanted to practice my blading, besides I couldn't sleep" she answered shrugging as she stood slightly unsteady on her feet.  
  
Johnny made her go back upstairs into her bedroom while he got her some pills, no matter what the label said, she needed them now.  
  
While she waited for him, she grabbed and old book that she had scribbled in a few times, none of what she had written before making any sense at all. She ignored those pages though and turned to a clean one. If Johnny wouldn't le her blade at the moment then she would write. Her pen almost flew across the page as she wrote down her feelings, the poem twisting them into descriptive imagery and making the poem sound right. For a few seconds she felt free of emotion as she was lost in her words. Johnny opened the door and saw her writing.  
  
"Kimberly?" he said she didn't move she just kept writing, "Kimberly!" he repeated louder, she jerked her head up, blinking a few times then blushed.  
  
"Oh sorry I didn't hear you come in" she said quietly, feeling embarrassed.  
  
"What were you writing?" he asked, passing her two pills and a glass of water, she smiling, taking the pills and gulping down some water.  
  
"Just a poem" she said.  
  
"Let me read it"  
  
"No, you won't understand it"  
  
"Yes I will, come on Kim, I won't tell anyone else about it"  
  
"No!, now let me get some rest before the others wake up, I guess your off to train for tennis?" Johnny nodded, "so go on then" she said yawning then falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.  
  
Johnny looked to the old notebook from the bedside table and flicked through it till he saw the poem that she had just written.  
  
'I need the strength, I need the love.  
  
I need the courage to get through each day.  
  
I have the grace and innocence of a newborn dove.  
  
I have the sense to think before I say  
  
So why does sadness plague me so?  
  
Morbid thoughts fill my brain  
  
I just stood there forcing my smile as he decided to go  
  
I fear that I will go insane.  
  
I'm sending out love and not getting it back  
  
I'm crying on the side and smiling on the out  
  
I need to keep my mind to one track  
  
I need to smile not pout  
  
I need to keep it hidden  
  
I need to lock it away  
  
This feeling must be forbidden  
  
To see the light of day'  
  
Johnny put the notebook down. He had no clue that Kim felt this bad, and how determined she was to not let it effect the others.  
  
He was moved by her amount of concern for the people around her. He left her room silently, making a vow not to get involved with this and not to mention it in the near future, maybe if he kept his promise of being a proper brother it would help. He smiled at the thought of it as he closed her door, leaving her to sleep.  
  
The next morning, they decided to plan going back to Europe for in a few weeks time. Kim was eager to leave, so was Enrique, they decided to go back to Enrique's mansion first of all. Considering that they were all getting along again.  
  
Kim just wanted to get out of china, it wasn't helping her at all. Besides, it would be great to see Europe again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok ok I'll try to get the next one to be the last chapter, I hope to update a.s.a.p so please read on. Oh yeah what did you think of my poem?  
  
~*~Phoenix147~*~ 


	17. Last Chance

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade in anyway  
  
Title: Cinderella story  
  
It's not what you think I just needed a title  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Wake up you lazy little bi-" Enrique yelled before Kim threw her pillow at him  
  
"Don't ever try to finish that sentence Enrique" she said, getting out of bed as he threw it back, she got dressed, she had half an hour to get ready before they left.  
  
She came downstairs, her bags already in the car. She was wearing a white t- shirt and jeans with her white trainers, her hair in a short ponytail. Her face still pale as ever, but it looked more lifeless as she was half asleep.  
  
"are we goin'?" she asked yawning.  
  
"yes, gawd and you people thought I'd be tired" Enrique said, he seemed to be hyper or something, or else he was extremely happy.  
  
"shut it Enrique" she snapped, yawning again, covering her mouth, "can we jus' go so I can fall asleep on the plane?"  
  
"Ok come on, lets go then" Oliver said opening the door for everyone. Kim nodded and said thanks as she walked out. He smiled, and closed the door, locking it as he made his own way to the car/limo that they had for the trip to the airport.  
  
Kim was starting to wake up during the car ride, mainly because Oliver gave her some orange juice and said that it would wake her up. She accepted it with another 'thank you' and drank it down quickly.  
  
When they got the airport Kim decided to go for a walk about, to keep herself awake still. She had forgotten all about Rei that is until a voice called her name.  
  
"Kim!"  
  
she turned around to see Rei, he was running towards her, she was shocked, why was he here?  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked as he caught up with her.  
  
"I had to say a proper good bye, I've spent the last week thinking about it," he told her, staring into her eyes. She could hardly believe it, but Rei was standing there and he was concerned, he had been thinking about her all week. Her heart leaped slightly, even though he had said he was going to say good-bye.  
  
"So have I" she told him, staring back into his eyes.  
  
She smiled slightly, he raised a hand and brushed a bit of stray hair back be-hind her ear. He was smiling also, "I really do love you Kim, I wish that I didn't have to lea-" he began to say, before she put a finger gently to his lips. The leaned in, almost face-to-face. Kim's heart jumped, maybe this might change everything, maybe if they kissed he'd stay with her, or she'd go with him.  
  
They were about a millimeter away from kissing before a thought struck Kim.  
  
If he comes back into her life, it will change everything, she'd get into a fight with Johnny, Oliver would go back to being quiet around her. But she loved Rei, but her life now was so close to normal...what was she going to do, his ring was in her hand. Before she could even think anything else, she shoved him away from her, forcing the ring into his hand.  
  
She couldn't make up her mind, tears were falling down her face as she turned away running towards where her brother was waiting. Rei blinked, that had been his last chance with her, and she'd run away, maybe he'd hurt her too much, maybe her heart was still broken. He looked at his hand, seeing the ring, his fingers closed around it, as he walked off, sighing.  
  
She'd been crying, he didn't know why, he had the feeling that this was his fault, and that he'd be stuck to deal with it for day or maybe weeks. Either way, she was gone, and he couldn't stop her, he wanted to go find her, but his mind was too clouded with confusion that he could barely remember where he was, or where he was going.  
  
Kim didn't find her brother, instead she found Oliver, as soon as he saw her crying he got up from his seat.  
  
"Kimberly? What's wrong?" he asked softly, she couldn't answer, she just ran to him, tears falling down her face as tremendous speed, he put his arms around her, and she didn't try to get away from him, she just cried on his shoulder till Johnny came and found them, he took over.  
  
Oliver was in a state of shock, he had just been holding Kim, for a reason unknown, they could have kissed or something, and she might have..he shook his head, she wouldn't fall for him, she was upset and needed a shoulder to cry on, his was just the first that she'd found.  
  
As Kimberly drifted off to sleep on the airplane, Oliver kept glancing at her, she was perfect, he didn't understand why Rei had let her go so quickly. She knew how he felt about her, it was her decision now. She was a team-mate, what would he do now, sharing a house was bad enough, now that she was being considered as an actual person, it would be worse.  
  
Kim however just felt confused and alone, thinking that no one could understand her. And as the plane got closer to her rightful home, she tried to put it behind her, the past couldn't came back...could it?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Done! It's finally done! There now you can either wait till I put the first chapter of the sequel The Black Vixen, if however you don't want to know what happens then I hope you enjoyed this story and please read my others. Goodbye till next time though  
  
Oh yes, most of you probably think that I came up with this story off of the top of my head.. I didn't. I t was inspired by a girl that I have Rped with before. Everything before the car crash was co-created by her Francesca Dean. Just so ya know ok? Right well that's it for now. Oh yeah and the next story is totally created by me =^^=  
  
~*~Phoenix147~*~ 


End file.
